You Let Her Go
by Jimmy Candlestick
Summary: One-shot, set after Infiltrator. Batman wasn't exactly thrilled that Artemis let Cheshire go. Artemis may deny it all she wants, and claim that Cheshire simply got away. But, Batman knows she's lying. And Batman doesn't like it when people lie to him.


**No lie, this is kind of inspired by Skylark Evanson's "Her Cheshire Smile." Also, I'm wondering if I should do one of those one-shot multi-chapter deals where Batman interacts with the whole team...on second thought, not needed. I think I've got one for all of them except Aqualad and Kid Flash. Mebbie if the inspiration hits me...**

* * *

><p>Artemis woke with a start, but stilled herself immediately, hoping the movement hadn't been obvious. A slight breeze caressed her arm where it lied on top of her comforter. She hadn't left the window open. And there was no fan. The rush of air was too gentle and warm to be the air conditioning. Who was in her room?<p>

Her hand crept to her crossbow that she kept beneath her pillow.

"I know you're awake." A gravelly voice announced.

For a moment, Artemis' breath caught in her throat. She sat up quickly, aiming her crossbow at the man's heart. No, not his heart, his...bat emblem?

With a gasp, Artemis dropped her weapon as she swung her feet around to get out of bed. "Batman! I'm so sorry, I thought you were-" she stopped and averted her eyes. "I thought you were someone else."

"You're father."

She hated how he knew without asking. Not him, no. Just his knowledge. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you let Cheshire go." He didn't move from his perch in the window. His huge frame took up most of the space, and Artemis couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten the window to open that much with little noise – something she had never been able to do.

Artemis shifted, glancing to the door. She knew they were being quiet enough that her mother shouldn't wake, but...touchy subjects produce antsy conversation. "I already told you, she got away from me."

Then Batman did move in. Suddenly it wasn't just his huge frame taking up the window. Suddenly, it felt like it was his huge frame taking up most of her small room. "I don't like it when people lie to me, Miss Crock."

Artemis shrank away. She wasn't easily intimidated. Her father made sure of that. Batman, however, was a whole other story. She suddenly saw why, exactly, the criminals of Gotham were terrified of him. "I-"

A sudden noise from next door caused them both to look that way. Batman's eyes squinted, and, before she knew what was happening, Artemis was being hoisted up by the Batman himself as he said, "Hold on."

As soon as her feet hit the roof, Artemis felt herself being half-led half-dragged across the building tops. They were moving so fast that she wasn't able to get her bearings. She had absolutely no idea where they were going.

Maybe it was because she was tired. Or, maybe it was because they really were traveling quickly. Whatever the reason, Artemis didn't notice the old church steeple until Batman had slipped his arm around her waist and they were shooting up, landing gently on the platform in the top of the bell tower.

It was bigger than Artemis would have supposed. And very, very old. Looking around, she realized that the part of Gotham they were in – a part she was quite unfamiliar with – was quite old. "Why did you bring me here?"

Batman spared her a glare before answering. "The apartment complex wasn't private enough. Now, why did you let Cheshire go?"

Artemis rubbed her hands over her arms. "I don't see why this is so important."

"Because," he growled, leaning forward quickly enough to make the girl flinch. "She holds valuable information. I could use that information."

Artemis turned away, summoning up a look of indifference. "Like a Shadow would give it up."

Batman waltzed around her so quickly to face her that Artemis could hear his cape flapping, and she quickly dropped the brave act. "Maybe not easily. But I could get it out of her."

No way in the world was she about to doubt that. Artemis had been snarky, at best, with her new found teammates, but better judgment told her that, in this situation, snarky had a better chance of getting her killed than out of the conversation.

"I'll ask you one more time. Why did you let Cheshire go?"

Artemis took a step back. Wrapping her arms around herself, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the face. "Because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what she would say."

Batman straightened up. "About your past."

Artemis rolled her eyes, wishing that they hadn't decided to moisturize themselves at that moment. She did _so _hate how he knew things so readily. "Yeah."

Her voice cracked a little, and whether or not Batman noticed (she was sure he did), she couldn't quite tell. She was _not _going to cry in front of him.

"Artemis."

She looked up. There was a hint of...something in his voice. Whatever it was, Artemis decided she liked it.

"I already know your past. So does Green Arrow. Why would Cheshire telling us be a problem?"

She shrugged, looking away again. "Not with you two. With my-" she caught herself. Could she really say _that_? "With the team. If they found out, they wouldn't accept me."

"Yes. They would."

Artemis glared at the man. "What makes you say that? You don't know."

Batman glared back, causing the young archer to wither under his gaze. "I know, because _I _am the one who decides who stays. Not them. Unless you wanted to quit, no one else has a say in the matter."

She bit her lip. "But why would you still want me on the team. Why do you want me on it anyways?"

Artemis watched him carefully, wishing that he wasn't masked. If she could see his eyes, perhaps she could understand.

"You deserve another chance, Artemis."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"No one – no child, should ever be trained to take another's life. You've already had that training, however. But, that doesn't mean you have to live your life out like that. Your beginning, your father, your former life, do not define who you are. Understood?"

Artemis nodded.

And then, they were off again. And, again, Artemis couldn't quite tell which way they were going. It was as if the whole aura of the man put mystery and darkness in the air in such a way as to keep anyone following him clueless.

When they arrived at the apartment, Artemis slipped through her window as Batman somehow hung on to the wall, in almost a protective sort of way. She glanced at him once more, but he wasn't looking at her. Something on the street had caught his eye. And, when she had crawled back into bed, and looked out the window again, it was closed and he was gone.

A smile played on her lips as she contemplated the night's events. Well, she had Batman going for her. _And_, she hadn't cried in front of him. Maybe things would turn out alright after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly? I'm not sure how I feel about it...especially the ending. Also, I love reviews. I don't care how old the story is (I just got a review on a story from '09 or '08...happiness!), I love to see your comments. -Jimmy C.<strong>


End file.
